Darkside
by SirenMist
Summary: Songfic for Kelly Clarkson's Darkside. Yuffentine Oneshot. Vincent's life goes to pieces after the Deepground incident with Chaos returning and wreaking havoc on the Midgar population. Yuffie enters his life again, and he's torn between monster and man. Rated for heavy Violence. Complete


**Before reading this, listen to Darkside by Kelly Clarkson. It doesn't really make sense if you don't listen to it. The song defines Yuffentine soo well! :) This is another honorary Valentine's Day story that does not occur on Valentine's Day.**

**Sorry, it's my fist Valentine's Day as a Yuffentine crusader, so I'm kind of being a Yuffentine zealot right now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, for the nth billionth time!**

* * *

Raindrops pounded on the streets of Midgar, the destroyed city a reminder of the terrors of Shinra. The blackened sky crackled with lightning, ozone and static thick in the air. Thunder boomed in the distance, the roar bouncing of the rooftops of buildings and reverberating through alleyways.

The sound of an inhuman scream tore through the storm, screeching in the empty streets. Although it was morning, no one could be found out on the streets, helping to repair the damage done to Midgar. The people knew to lock their doors and stay inside.

But of course, there was always the adventurous one. The one that believed she could go parading out of her house during the storm and chance a little stroll around the blocks. That was why the predator waited, hiding in the shadows and raindrops for the right moment.

With blinding speed, the hunter flew out of the cover of the shadows, swooping down and snatching its prey in the blink of an eye, one moment there, the next, gone.

The screams of agony and terror were heard by all, but no one came to the rescue. 'She was a silly girl,' they'd say, 'she got what she had coming to her'. It's always what they said.

Away to the shadows flew the predator once more, having his play with his victim in every way possible before ripping her apart. The hunter smirked, eying its mess as it pooled in the alleyway.

Away to the shadow flew the predator, hiding where he always did. The man inside ached, his heart bursting in pain. How come they knew he was there, but never stopped him!?

Fear, he was reminded. The vicious monster that was him struck fear in the hearts' of the bravest, could paralyze even the most valiant. He could never be stopped – would never be stopped.

That thought brought a curve of a smirk to the devilish face of the hunter. Yes, he was unstoppable, invincible. He was king of all things horrible and demented.

But the man inside begged, pleaded for mercy. He begged even harder for mercy than his own victims. He needed someone to save him… To save him from himself.

_That's impossible_, a voice hissed in his mind. _I am you, and you are me. We are one. We are a monster, a killer, a rapist, a sinner unbidden._

The man cowered in fear, his own suffering like the nectar of the sweetest flower to the monster within him. How he wanted to end the undeniable, insatiable bloodlust within him, the need to inflict horrors incomprehensible on the weakest of those around him.

_Host_, the voice commanded, _Compose yourself. We have company._

He wanted to scream out, to yell and beg the person to leave before it was too late and his monster destroyed yet another innocent.

"Vinnie?"

No! The monster collapsed on his knees, holding his hand to cover his face. No, anyone but her! You cannot – we cannot hurt her!

"Vincent? Vincent Valentine!?" The beautiful melody of a voice sang out in Vincent's ears, the sound pleasurable after having only heard screaming and crying for so long.

"Leave, Kisaragi. I have no intentions of becoming reacquainted with you. Having dealt with you for four years during AVALANCHE was quite enough for me."

The man expected an angry, indignant retort from the spunky ninja, but found himself surprised when the feeling of a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his reserve.

"Vincent, are you okay?"

The alleyway where they stood filled with an eerie silence. Vincent begged for her not to look past him, not to see the monster he had become.

_Have always been,_ a snarky voice corrected. _And will always be._

"Yuffie," Vincent spoke, and the name nearly crushed his resolve. "You need to leave. Now. For your own good, you will do as I command and run."

"Vincent, what are you-"

He spun around and snatched Yuffie's wrist, throwing her hand off his shoulder. Yuffie's eyes widened and her mouth opened in horror at the sight of Vincent's face. His skin seemed to be gray, even more like death than the usual ash white. His crimson eyes had a ring of gold around them, an unusual glow emitting from the orbs. When Vincent opened his mouth, his teeth were fangs.

"Oh, Leviathan!" Yuffie gasped. Vincent nearly died then and there. He couldn't stand the thought of Yuffie being terrified of him, yet he hoped desperately that she was, for it would be safer for her that way. He would not have to harm her. And if he remembered correctly from the time of their adventures six years ago, the ninja was frightened easily.

"Oh, oh, Vinnie!" Yuffie cupped his face, her thumbs rubbing his smooth cheeks soothingly. His eyes widened in confusion as she pulled him down to sit beside her. He examined the woman before him, now at least twenty-four. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, but it seemed she was reluctant to let it grow long. Her figure had filled out, and she'd grown at least four inches. Vincent tore his eyes away, feeling the demon within him rise up with lust.

"What happened to you, Vincent? I thought that Chaos was gone?" The ninja smoothed Vincent's onyx hair back, pulling his chin so that she could look him in the eye. There was no fear, only concern.

"Why are you not running in fear, Yuffie? You are sitting in the blood of the victim I have just raped and killed, and you do not heed my warning!"

Yuffie smiled, her hand caressing his cheek. She leaned forward and stroked the area just below his shoulder blade, where a wing protruded from his cloak. "Because I could never be afraid of you, Vinnie. No matter what you think, you'll never hurt me. Everybody has a Darkside, Vincent. I can love yours, if you'll love mine."

She closed the distance between them, their lips meeting softly. Vincent wanted to give in to the sensation, but pushed the ninja back roughly. "No, go away, little girl. You are childish and a fool."

Yuffie blinked at him, replying, "You're right. I'm stupid as they come, Vincent Valentine. I know what you are, and I always have. I've always loved you, killer, demon, monster, and man."

Vincent turned his back to her, looking down on the remains of his victim. "How can you stand there and look at me with that damn adoration in your eyes? Does it not disgust you that I cannot control my desire to kill?"

He felt a hand on his back, a body pressing into him from behind. "Vincent, it terrifies me, it disgusts me, but I love you anyway."

"Why!?" he demanded, spinning around to face the ninja, anger in his eyes. "Why do you not stick Conformer in me now? I deserve it, after everything I've done. I deserve to be punished as much as I've tortured people! Why do look at me now and not end me before I can make more suffer!? Are you truly so selfish?"

Yuffie tilted her head and whispered, "If you'll let me, I'll help you. If you let me love you, I can show you that there are better things out there than pain. I can love you and your demons, and I can heal the hurt. Vincent, love is stronger than pain!"

Vincent turned from her. "And how will I be punished for my sins?"

Yuffie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to Vincent's lips. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her warmth, of the cherishing devotion she poured out onto him. Yuffie opened her eyes, staring up into his.

"Show Chaos that you are stronger than him. Show him he cannot control you any longer, not when I'm here to help see you through. The anger, the pain, the torture, let me replace it with love! Chaos only truly loses when his sins are reversed with love."

Vincent released the ninja, walking away from her. "No, Yuffie. My darkside, it is too evil. I cannot allow you to come so close to it. I am a monster!"

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried, reaching out to him. "You are Vincent! You are not Chaos! He is not who you really are – you are a man, not a monster!"

"I cannot, Yuffie."

Yuffie shook her head, her brown eyes sad. "No matter what you say, Vincent, I'm not giving up on you. I love you too much, and I can love your faults. I can love your demons within, and we can fix them together."

Vincent looked into her eyes, crimson and gold locking with chocolate. "Yuffie, do you truly love me? If you see the things I am capable of, the things I have done, will you still love me?"

"I've seen the things you're capable of, Vincent. And whether you believe it or not, you're capable of love and of good. And I'm fully prepared to accept anything your love comes with."

She crossed to his side in a few quick strides, and the gunslinger wrapped his arms around her, pressing her into the alley wall. They embraced, lips tenderly meeting as the rain soaked them both. Yuffie stroked his cheek, letting him part her lips with his tongue. Vincent closed his eyes, tears falling at the pure love and innocence he was tasting, tainting with his sin.

He removed his lips from hers, watching her lidded, hazy eyes assess him. "Leviathan, I love you, Vincent." She pressed her form into him, kissing his chin. Vincent closed his eyes, cradling her head to his chest as he stroked her thick brown hair.

"Yuffie, I love you as well."

* * *

**It's dark, it's depressing, and it's kind of OOC. But that's the point ;) Yuffie in the future, and a broken Vincent, hmm...**

**Well, tell me what you thought, and I hope you enjoyed. I'm considering making it longer, but what do you think? Good as just a oneshot or should I extend it?**

**Please no flames. I like constructive criticism and kind and helpful words, but I do not like mean people.**


End file.
